1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assisting force control device, and more particularly to an assisting force control device using a rotational speed detecting signal and a torque signal to control the assisting force for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric bicycle, which is disclosed in Taiwanese utility model No. M326504, includes a treading force sensing module disposed on a pedal member to sense the treading force by direct contact with rider's feet. The bicycle uses a sensed signal to control rotation of a driving motor, so as to provide force to assist driving of the bicycle, and to reduce the rider's driving loading.
Since the treading power provided by the rider is related to the treading force and speed, an accurate representation of the rider's effort is not obtained by measuring only the treading force, so that the electric bicycle cannot provide a comfortable ride to the rider under different road conditions, such as uphill, downhill, and flat terrain.